The present invention relates to warning lamps, more particularly, the present invention relates to a solar power-operated warning lamp for use in a construction work.
In a construction work, more particularly in a road construction work, warning lamps shall be installed at the job-site so as to give warning of danger to passers-by day and night. Because warning lamps are exposed to the open air, the electric circuit thereof may be damped easily during bad weather conditions (raining or snowing), causing short circuit problem. Therefore, regular construction work warning lamps are not safe in use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a warning lamp for use in construction works, which is safe in use under all weather conditions. According to the present invention, a solar power-operated warning lamp is generally comprised of a base covered by a bottom cover to hold a power supply control circuit and a column, said power supply control circuit consisted of a storage battery, a power switch and an IC board, said column having a plurality of LEDs thereon respectively connected to said power supply control circuit, a lamp guard mounted on said base at the top and covered with a transparent cover, a solar cell assembly supported on said column inside said lamp guard and electrically connected to said power supply control circuit, and a plurality of reflectors mounted on a plurality of openings around said lamp guard. Radiant energy of sunlight is collected by the solar cell assembly and then, converted into electric power for charging the storage battery and for driving the light emitting elements to flash signals by means of the control of the IC board and the power switch. Light emitting diodes are preferably used for the light emitting elements.